


Alpha-Mates MasterPost

by Sanshal



Series: Alpha-Mates [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two rival alphas are forced into a mating bond??</p><p>In a world where alphas hold power and mated-betas are naturally submissive to their alphas,  two business competitors are compelled into accepting the other as their life-partner. In the inevitable clash of wills and egos, will the two rivals ever manage to attain domestic bliss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha-Mates MasterPost

**Alpha-Mates:** The story of two rival alphas forced into a mating bond.

 **Warnings** \- Mentions of abuse.

 **Pairings/Characters** \- **J2** , (past) Jensen/OFC, (past)Jared/OFC, Chad M.Murrey, Christain Kane,  
 **Disclaimer** \- Do not own any recognisable character. Written purely for the purpose of entertainment, no profit made.

 

**For this story, I'm assuming a society with Alpha/Beta dynamics:**

**Alpha \- The dominant group, can be either male or female; although female-alphas are generally less given to physical displays of strength, unlike their male counterparts.**

**Alphas can be 'turned' (either voluntarily, or as punishment) into Betas.**

**Beta \- Again, can be either male or female, and are the child-bearers, irrespective of gender... un-mated betas are almost alpha-like, in their nature, but once mated, they are generally submissive (at least to their alphas).**

**Omega \- They do not generally form a part of society, it is a status of the condemned, forced upon an individual as a punishment. Virtully have no rights to speak of.**

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

[ ](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/349/676)

**Alright,** **now that I've explained the dynamics of this society, on with the story. :-)**


End file.
